Track Romance
by PharaohsThrone
Summary: Yugi tells Joey the story of how he and Atem met: via the newspaper and a train.


So I got a little idea for a puzzleshipping drabble while on the train a few weeks ago. It's short and silly, but hey, puzzleshipping. nuff said.

Basically I got the idea from a newspaper called mx that gets handed out at all the train stations around the city, of where there is a section where people can send in messages to others they've seen on the train. It sounds pretty damn cheesy, but it's amusing seeing what people write. So, when adding in two adorable knuckle heads this is what I came up with…

* * *

><p>Yugi let out an audible sigh as he shuffled over to the train station among hoards of people, just like every afternoon. That was one downside to studying in the city, with his university smack bang in the middle of Domino, he had to endure the hustle and bustle of people four days a week. Of course, his uni couldn't have just spread his four classes over two days, no, he had to have one class each day for some silly reason. He was sure the timetabling was ridiculous. As he finally trudged into the train station, he accepted a newspaper from the woman holding it out to him, flicking through it with an absent mind. Sometimes there would be some amusing things in the 'overheard' section, showing just how incredibly stupid some people in this town were. He found the page as he walked along the platform, finding a seat to wait for his train. On the same page, was a small section dedicated to people sending in little messages to other's they had seen on the trains.<p>

Yugi laughed lightly as his eyes scanned the page. It was probably a long shot for any of these people to actually get a response at all from this sort of thing. He continued to scan the page when he froze and pulled the newspaper closer so he could read the words more clearly.

_To the cute guy wearing a red hoodie and black jeans on the 4:30 train to South Domino, I'd love to get a chance to talk to you. I'll be on the same train tomorrow, sit with me? :)_

_-Wehavethesamehairstyle_

Yugi stared at the newspaper with wide eyes. Red hoodie, black jeans...that's what he was wearing yesterday! He looked up as his train arrived at the station, already feeling his face heating up. He vaguely remembered spotting an attractive guy sitting a few seats away yesterday, but how could he be sure who it was? He quickly shoved the newspaper into his bag and walked over to the train as the doors opened to the carriage he sat on every day. If this person was on the train at all as he said, would he even be on the same carriage? Yugi wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans as he stepped onto the train, his eyes scanning the bored faces that met him. He slowly walked down the aisle of seats, thinking that he should probably just sit down and forget about it. It was a total long shot anyway. He had just spotted a spare seat, and was about to take it, when he caught sight of a guy sitting a little further down, and his face instantly heated up.

_We have the same hairstyle, _Yugi thought as he saw the carefully sculpted spikes that the man sported. Yugi's thoughts were confirmed when the man spotted him and smiled warmly. About a year ago, Yugi would have sat down in the empty seat he had spotted, but today, he returned the smile and walked over to the man, taking the seat across from him.

"And here I thought nobody read the newspaper," the man commented with an easy smile.

Yugi laughed nervously, "Well, I normally don't," he admitted, "So I guess you're just lucky I decided to today," he smiled. Yugi couldn't believe it, this guy was totally gorgeous! And when he smiled, his eyes seemed to glint in the sunlight, making him look even more breathtaking.

The man chuckled, and the musical sound was wondrous to Yugi's ears. "So, what's your name?"

...

"And that," Yugi finished, handing a steaming mug of coffee to Atem as he sat down next to him, before turning back to Joey. "Is how we met."

Atem smiled and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend, watching Joey's face as he looked at them weirdly. "It is quite an...odd set of events," he admitted, glancing down at Yugi.

The boy shrugged, "It may be cheesy, but it worked, didn't it?" he grinned.

Atem chuckled, feeling quite glad that he had taken the long shot for the boy he had seen on the train a few months ago. "Indeed it did."


End file.
